


I Come Alive When I Hear Your Voice

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child, Established Relationship, Family, Fandom, Gen, Love, NSFW, Pregnancy, Romance, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a young woman's mother dies, One Direction decides to help her. This is the story of how five boys and a girl, against all odds; become a family.





	1. Chapter 1(D)

i was lying in my room on my bed. i was listening to the wonderful tunes of she looks so perfect and baby. the best songs ever created by the superb band one direction. they are my favourites. when im sad i listen to them. i want to marry them. sigh . if only i was famous so i could be friends with them… hopefully i can marry them someday. mom came in with a cigarette and one alcohol in her hands. she said i pack my bags because i was sold! sold??? to whom? she said she needed moneys for drugos so i was sold for $100. i was shooketh. who have i been sold to?? i can hear a manly man voice. hes saying “your name”, come downstAIRS! we need to go, i have a concert i have to get to !. who is this manly man? i was v confused and walked downstairs! i tripped over my dead cat that had been laing on the folor for 3 days. mom doesnt take care of me, i will finally be happy with my new family! but who could this be !? there he is! its one direction .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i meet one direction. zain is back! stuff happens, plot twist..

i looked up at the boys in front of me. they were so handsome irl i couldn’t belive my own eyes!! everyone was there, even zain even though he quit. he said “i came back to the band just to meet you!!!” “wow really!! thats so nice of you thaks.” said I. my mom had ran away already with her alcohol and drugs so we were alone in my whole house i asked the boy s: why did you buy me??? i’m just a regular obsessed fan! .the one guy, nail, said to me when i calmed down: “ i have always been in love with you, *your name*. we all do. thats why we bought you! we are gonna have a competition! to win your heart! you need to choose. who do you want to marry ?  
i was sitting there, on their tour bus. i was very confused bcs i wanted to marry all of them. what should i do?? i havent had to take such a difficult decision since i was gonna choose between buying my uggs and yeezys. i have no idea what to do! i mean i love all of them, especially justin and ashton, but i dont know how to do this ! maybe i should do rock paper scissors. suddenly my mum dieth.


	3. Chapter 3: the competitition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys compete.

my mum was dead! what should I do now.. “now it’s time for the competition” all the boys said at the same time. “ok i said” i said. i thought: its weird to do this when my mom is death, but i guess i will have to !! “we will compete in many activities. the first one is squats. who does most wins!” suddenly the men started doing squats . in the tour bus!! how weird. but i sitll loove them, i thought. but we were in my whole entire house, i thought. where are wE.?!

it appeared we had teleported. first boy to do the competition was harry. he did 3 squats. it was pretty good. his but looked pretty and i choked a little. then the next one was Lame Payne. he did 43. that was also pretty decent. his butt was also pretty. then it was Loui. he did only 1. not impressed. then nail, he did 0,5. he was strugling. i said “aww!” i feel bad for Naill. i know he lovs me, hes just too weAK’! he does not have many muscles. he was left on the ground. ntext one was Zain. he did 529. that was very good, i though. he won. now i as to be married to him, but i felt unfair to the other bois. thats hwy i said “NO! i will not marry you Zain Milk.” all the other bois gasped. GASP! maybe ! i had an idea…. !! “what if i marry aALL of you! we can all be together<3” they all clapped and jumped 2 meter in the air. and then they screamed “YES! what a great idea *your name*!”!!” we all smiled into the sunset, when suddenly loui fell off the tour bus and dieth.


	4. Chapter 4: We were on our way to the concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert.

all us people were very sad, especially Hairy, because Hairy loved Loui. we decided to make Loui’s last wish come true, which was to crowd surf. so we brought the dead body with us to the concert!! it was my idea. it smelled a bit bad bcs he was dead, but we survived the bus ride. after 23 hours, we were at the stage for the concert. there we met Kanye wet and jimmy fallon. they were very cool, i guess, but not my faves. jimmy had brought his wifey and i thought she was really pretty. i usuly thought girls were pretter than bois but that was nice. we started warming up and i remebmbered my mom always told me i was lebanese. i don’t understand what it means””!!. 

the concert started and rthe boys sang well. i was excited for loui’ses crowd surf. when they sang the song DRAG ME DOWN, we threw louis to the crowd. they screamed exitedly first then they saw he was dead and screamed horrorily. they al ran away and i said “awh, how sad they didn’t respect his last wish..” we picked up the body to bring it to the funeral. hairy cried there, it was weird i thought. were they that good friends or what+???? weird. then harry dropped dead to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry..

the other boys said harry died of broken heart. from a friend?? “was they good friends?” i asked. they said “no, boyfriends” i said “oh whats!!” and gasped dramatically. they all said “uhh didn’t you notice they were engaged even” i shrugged my shoulders and let my eyebrows speeak for themselves. we had now lost 2 boys in a very short time. it was heart BREAKING. I said “what should we do for Harry.” the other boys said “let’s throw a HUGE party for him. he’ll be looking down fro heaven and smiling from eye to toe!!”

so we did. we went to my house to do a party for harry. we were in my entire house again! weird. there, we put out decorations and alcohols. we had much fun with getting ready. then people started coming in to the house. the people were kanye west, jimmy fallon, his beautiful wife, and others. they were wearing small weird circle hats, they almost looked like kipas. maybe they were? “oh this is a bar mitzva!” said Loui’s. i mean louises ghots, because Loui. was dead. some strange people started celebrating their bar mitzva. but who could be the lucky person? i don’t know let’s ask someone. i turned to jimmy fallon. he look at me sexily. i was struck wiht a strange feel. but he is a man! i said. to myself. and he’s not lebanese! that is against my religion. suddenly jimmy fallon said “it’s kim and kanye’s child, chicago west that’s having the bar mitzva. she was born last week but it’s her 15th birthday now.” i said “oh.” then he kissed me on the cheek! i was surprised. but it was fine i guess. then i went to bed to sleep.


	6. Can you gret pragananant from a kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnant? you? it's more likely than u think

i woke up and suddenly i felt a baby in my stomach. i was surprised because i didn’t know i was that. pregrnant. i had to google. I typed into the search bar “can you get pragananant form a kiss?” on the cheek. it said YES! google had answered all my questions. what is happening… i started to panick! a child!! in my body!! whatt.. i was not old enough to get a kid??? i thought i was lebanese. but maybe i was pregnant instead. who was the father? oh my, was it jimmy falon? he kissed me on the cheek yesterday. i did not want to tell him.


	7. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

Okayyyy, so we're ending this here. This fic was the result of too many boring Norwegian classes, but seeing as my classmates and I are done with high school, we won't have that opportunity to continue on and finish this magnificent work of fanfiction. Sorry to all our fans xo xo (just kidding), but that's it!

bye folks


End file.
